Yellow Diamond
“I need to be better… I need to be more perfect… I need to be stronger!…” -Yellow Diamond (src) Yellow Diamond (real name Topaz) (originally from Steven Universe) was a ruler of the Gem Empire in the First Dimension, and a co-ruler of the Irken-Diamond Authority. She was the main antagonist of Fairy Sisters, alongside Zeref. History Past Yellow Diamond was born in the First Dimension. She became a ruler of the Gem Empire, and shared the goal with her fellow Diamonds to rid the realm of the unstable chaos, making their universe "perfect." The Gems had regular battles with the trolls and the angels, who tried to steal their energy source, Ether. When Yellow Diamond went for a walk outside her palace one day, she saw one of her Pearls practicing combat to fight the enemy. Intrigued, Diamond decided to put this Pearl out in the battlefield. When Pearl proved proficient in battle, she became Yellow Diamond's personal servant. Yellow Diamond wanted to attack the trolls directly, but White Diamond was against the plan, much to Yellow's anger. Later, Yellow Diamond apologized to her empress and begged to be fused with her. White Diamond complied and picked Topaz up, fusing with her subordinate. However, Topaz's intention was to absorb White's energy into her own gem, using White Diamond's own absorption powers. Yellow's willpower allowed her to prevail, leaving White Diamond's gem dry. Yellow conducted an assault against the trolls, but the trolls used their machine to banish Diamond's army to the new universe. Yellow Diamond regenerated, along with her Pearl, on a planetoid called Crystallia, in which Diamond's size was reduced to that of a normal human adult. They meet Anthony McKenzie and Ikuyim Latsyrc, who possess a power called "chi" (their earthbending). Under Diamond's request, the human kids lead them to the source of this "chi", venturing across the crystal planetoid. They find a stone pyramid with strange writing on it, but the ground they are on comes to life, revealed to be the King Cleft. They battle the King Cleft, and when it tries to crush Diamond, Pearl protects her. Pearl ends up crushed, and after the Cleft is defeated, Pearl is seen dying with her gem cracked. Yellow Diamond is angry at her for disobeying, and Pearl says her final words before disappearing. Yellow Diamond mourns the loss of her servant. Anthony and Ikuyim bring Diamond up to the pyramid, in which she is able to read its text. Diamond awakens as a Darkness. Anthony and Ikuyim return to their own time, leaving Yellow stranded on Crystallia for two Earth years. She is eventually found by the Irken Empire and made an alliance with them. They began to set up harvesting grounds on Planet Avalar to create new Gems. The operations lasted for five years. Fairy Sisters In Fairy Sisters, when a fleet of GKND ships was approaching [[The Massive|the Biggest]], Yellow Diamond absorbed the energy from their Color Beam Cannons and destroyed the fleet with an explosion of that energy. After Zeref kills the Irkens in the Gem Harvest Grounds, Yellow Diamond comes down there to observe the situation. She is unimpressed with the smaller soldiers born from the grounds, and wishes to find a new location. They go to Tenrou Town, where Yellow Diamond begins destroying the place. Zeref ambushes her, and the two engage in a duel, where Zeref's Death Magic does not affect Diamond. Zeref is taken away by Medusa when the Forces of Nature arrive. Arlon approaches Diamond and requests her to take her troops and leave. Yellow Diamond agrees to, but wishes for Arlon to tell her about Fairy World, which the Irkens mentioned earlier. After he finishes telling her about it, Yellow Diamond goes back to the Biggest. Yellow convinces Tallest Dirk to follow after the Lunar Sanctum, suspecting it is going to Fairy World. In reality, they were falling a fake sanctum created by Mavis and Arlon, while the cloaked real sanctum went to Fairy World. Later, Medusa appears with Zeref on the ship, and she convinces the two to work together. Yellow Diamond agrees to sacrifice a few Gem soldiers so that Zeref can make the Grand Inferius, an army of zombies that can't be destroyed. Diamond later comes down to Avalar to oversee this project, and is impressed with the results. Later, the Irkens successfully find Fairy World through the weakened Fairy Sphere. As they begin planting Injectors on the magical clouds, Yellow Diamond is given a waist belt for her to direct the Color Powers of captured Wisps, to absorb them. When the Ocean Fairies begin to take back Fairy World, Mavis Vermillion appears to challenge Yellow Diamond. The Gem Empress uses the Color Powers to fight her, but the Wisps are rescued inside the ship when Mavis sends one of her clones in. She attempts to destroy Yellow with Fairy Glitter, but Diamond absorbs the powerful spell and explodes it back, destroying the Biggest by accident. Yellow Diamond transforms into a Fusion with White Diamond's stolen essence, and their fight continues. Mavis prevails in the fight while singing "Stronger Than You", and when she casts a spell called Fairy Law, Diamond tries to absorb it. Yellow Diamond's gem cracks, and her body is destroyed. Her diamond is thrown onto an Underworld Chariot along with the frozen Zeref, to be taken to Underworld Prison. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, Yellow Diamond is rescued from Underworld Prison by Medusa's team, and Zorc takes her to be healed by Manaphy. Yellow Diamond finally rematerializes at her giant size. She is led aboard the King Dutchman, meeting the other Thirteen Darknesses. They sail to God's Domain and are introduced to the Nextgen Kids. Yellow Diamond attacks Azelf and confirms her Power Level as 15453. In On The Way, Yellow Diamond and The Thirteen begin conquering the multiverses. Yellow Diamond slacks in this duty, due to her disinterest with her comrades and only wishing to return home. After she confides in her woes with Jessie of Team Rocket, she understands that perhaps the only order is chaos. With that, she begins conquering worlds, like the Teen Titans' world of Jump City. She is later paired with Thanos as they attack the Arkhamverse, doing battle with Avatar Korra of the IDA. In Seven Lights: The Last, when they finally go to the First Dimension, Yellow Diamond gets Truman Zorc to capture Sapphire, who in actuallity holds Blue Diamond's Ether. Thanos later restores Sapphire's memories as Blue Diamond, leaving Yellow Diamond to fuse with her and take her power as well. Diamond and Thanos go to Planet Ore and confront Lord Titan. Thanos threatens to steal Pink Diamond's Ether from Diancie, so Titan protects her while Anthony and the Earth Children fight Diamond. With Thanos' help, Yellow Diamond acquires the Ether from Diancie, allowing Yellow to assume the Fusion form of Goddess Emera. However, Anthony borrows the chi from his fellow Earth Children, and with Diancie's help, they defeat Goddess Emera, cracking Yellow Diamond's diamond. Thanos proceeds to steal the power from her and use it himself to become Emera's new ruler. Battles *Yellow Diamond vs. GKND fleet. *Yellow Diamond vs. Zeref. *Yellow Diamond vs. Mavis Vermillion. *Yellow Diamond and Thanos vs. Korra. *Yellow Diamond vs. Teen Titans. *Yellow Diamond vs. Anthony McKenzie and Earth Children. Appearance She is a tall and slender woman with bright yellow skin, and sharp yellow eyes. Her neck is slightly longer than average. Her clothing is darker yellow, she has hair that is up in two spikes (from the side, it looks like Pac-Man), and she has a shiny yellow diamond on her chest. She has big shoulder blades, wears long gloves, and blackish-yellow high-heel boots. Yellow Diamond is normally three stories tall, but after crossing the Dimensional Byway from the First Dimension, her body has shrunk to a regular (but still very tall) adult size. Personality Yellow Diamond hated the chaotic nature of the First Dimension, and desired order and perfection. She was dedicated to the goal shared with her fellow Diamonds, but she admits herself to be no better with all the chaos she caused. She vows to return to her world and make herself stronger, for the sake of her empire. Powers Yellow Diamond can live a very long natural life, almost immortal. She can breathe in space and is immune to Death Magic. She can extract an electric sword from her chest and launch electric waves. She can stick her sword in the ground and send waves through structures to destroy them. She also possesses White Diamond's power: she can conjure white diamonds in midair to redirect energy beams. She can turn her body into solid diamond and absorb energy directed at her, and she can explode that energy back at enemies. Yellow Diamond stole this power from White Diamond in the midst of a Fusion, forcing White Diamond's energy to be sealed inside Yellow's gem. Yellow is able to transform into the Fusion of her and White Diamond, increasing her normal powers. Yellow Diamond can also absorb Wisp Color Powers and use them. She was given a waist belt with buttons, which Diamond can push to force that Color Power to be directed at her from a machine inside the Biggest, via her white diamonds. Weaknesses Yellow Diamond was unable to absorb Fairy Law, that which harms all of Mavis's enemies, and trying to resulted in her gem being cracked. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **A Day in the Life of Zedekiah Strong (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Like Big Mom, Yellow Diamond never made a true appearance in her actual series before having a starring role in the Gameverse. **Yellow Diamond's voice actor is Patti LuPone in Steven Universe, but since this was not established before Fairy Sisters, she is voiced by Jane Lynch in the Gameverse, for her work as Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph. *She is the only female of the Thirteen Darknesses. *Yellow Diamond claims that only her closest friends can know her true name. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Gems Category:Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted Category:The Thirteen Category:Twenty Keys Category:Giants Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Lightningbenders